Je deviendrai toi
by Shirenai
Summary: Ce que j’aimais le plus m’a été enlevé. Et si je peux te permettre de continuer à subsister à travers mes souvenirs et mon propre corps, je n’ai pas à réfléchir. La décision lui appartient. Et Subaru n'hésite pas.


Auteur : Shirenai

Titre : Je deviendrai toi

Personnages/Pairing : Seishirô/Subaru en rétro, POV de Subaru. Mention de Fuuma.

Rating : T

Disclaimer : X/1999 est aux CLAMP.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Je deviendrai toi_

Ce que j'aimais le plus m'a été enlevé. D'abord ma sœur, puis toi… Toi, à qui je me serais donné tout entier sans réfléchir. D'ailleurs, tu le sais et tu en as profité jusqu'à tes derniers instants. Tu as joué avec moi comme un chat laisse agoniser une souris. Sauf que toi, tu ne ressentais rien. Pas de plaisir, pas d'ennui, pas d'amusement ; rien. Je n'étais qu'une proie comme une autre, à tes yeux. Enfin peut-être pas. Après tout tu as toujours laissé planer l'ombre d'un doute sur notre relation… Tu m'as laissé le temps de grandir, tu as passé un an à jouer les faux-semblants, à prétendre m'aimer et vouloir me protéger. Tout ça pour me séduire… Et le pire, c'est que ça a marché.

J'ai fini par te croire. J'ai fini par arrêter de penser que ce n'était pas raisonnable, pas normal, pas sain, et j'ai fini par accepter mes sentiments pour toi, sans concession. Pour qu'au final tu t'en serves contre moi. Tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner, hein ? Mais qu'y pouvais-je, au fond, si tu ne t'étais pas réellement entiché de moi ? Tu avais décidé ce pari de façon totalement arbitraire, je ne t'avais même pas entendu, et puis j'avais neuf ans, qu'aurais-je compris ? Je sais que je me trouve des excuses et qu'elles ne valent pas un clou mais je me suis retrouvé pris dans une histoire dont je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à cerner la profondeur ou les tenants et aboutissants.

Ces pentacles que tu avais apposés sur mes mains, j'ignorais tout de leur existence puisque tu avais scellé ma mémoire et que ma grand-mère me faisait porter ces gants ensorcelés. Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je de plus ou de moins qu'une autre de tes victimes ? Tu aurais aussi pu me tuer sur-le-champ mais tu n'en as rien fait. Pourquoi ? Espérais-tu un jour pouvoir t'attacher à quelqu'un ? A moi… ? Je ne saurais dire si je regrette d'être celui que tu as choisi. J'ai vu en toi un homme que j'admirais, auquel je voulais ressembler, naïvement, loin de me douter qu'en réalité, derrière le masque du gentil vétérinaire à l'humour un peu déplacé se cachait mon ennemi.

Et même quand le moment de tomber ce masque est venu, j'ai refusé d'y croire. Je voulais vraiment penser que je me trompais, que tu n'étais pas ce que je soupçonnais. J'ai nié l'évidence avec une telle énergie qu'avec un peu de recul, maintenant, je me trouve ridicule. Mais je t'ai vu, et bien vu. Je t'ai vu tuer ma propre sœur. J'ai vu ta main traverser la poitrine de Hokuto en un geste net, chirurgical. Son sang qui tachait tes doigts, qui venait empourprer la tenue qu'elle m'avait empruntée. Tu n'avais pas hésité à tuer une personne qui aurait dû rester étrangère à notre histoire. Hokuto était certes mêlée à cela plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû pour son propre bien mais elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné ce retournement de situation. Elle ne méritait pas ça.

Non content de porter la culpabilité du meurtre de ma jumelle, je dois en plus lutter contre mes propres sentiments qui ne disparaissent pas malgré mes efforts et la haine que je voudrais te porter. Tu m'avais tout pris. Alors que j'allais enfin accepter tes sentiments comme les miens – parce que oui, j'y croyais, à tes mensonges ! –, voilà que tu détruisais tout. J'aurais dû te haïr. Je devrais te haïr… Mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé et je crois que ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. Tu n'as plus rien à m'enlever puisque même toi, tu n'es plus là. Oh j'ai voulu me défaire de ce sort, mais l'amour n'est pas une invocation. Les sentiments étaient là et je ne leur avais rien demandé.

Mais tu m'avais protégé ! Tu avais perdu un œil pour cela ! Comment pouvais-je te détester ? Et chaque fois que tu me narguais de ton regard, de cet œil mort, je repensais à cet évènement. Comment pouvais-je imaginer que tu aurais fait un tel sacrifice pour ton jeu de dupe ? Je t'ai pris au sérieux, et je t'aimais. Si tu savais… Tu n'aurais sans doute jamais compris comment ou pourquoi je t'aimais mais peu importe. Je ne pouvais bien évidemment pas te le dire. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait bien pu changer, de toute façon ? J'étais voué à être ta proie, tu étais voué à être mon ennemi, nous étions voués à nous entretuer à un moment ou à un autre. Tant parce que nous étions de deux clans opposés que parce que notre destin nous avait faits ainsi.

J'étais un Dragon du Ciel et toi un Dragon de la Terre. Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux pour avoir la chance de te tuer. J'aurais vengé Hokuto, et mes sentiments, et j'aurais en plus de cela accompli mon ultime mission en tant qu'exorciste. Seulement je ne t'affrontais qu'à demi-mot. Le cœur n'y était pas, pas plus que l'envie de me battre pour vivre. Je voulais que tu me tues, puisque de toute façon c'était ainsi que ça devait se passer. Il semblerait que même ça, c'était trop en vouloir. Tu me faisais ressentir ma faiblesse ; tu me montrais que tu n'avais vraiment aucun intérêt pour moi, que je n'étais pas digne d'être tué de ta main et tu t'en allais aussi silencieusement que tu étais apparu.

Tu ne m'appelais même plus par mon prénom et tu semblais vouloir éviter de me parler aussi. Cela me convenait. Même ta voix était un poison pour moi. Si grave, si chaude, si familière et si apaisante… Tu pouvais me faire plier par de simples mots et pourtant tu ne desserrais pas les lèvres. Fallait-il donc que je paye aussi pour avoir droit à ta parole ? Oh j'aurais payé le prix fort sans réfléchir, Seishirô. J'aurais sans doute pu tuer pour que la dernière chose que j'entende avant de mourir soit ta voix à mon attention.

Mais ironiquement, les choses se sont inversées. J'ai entendu ta voix, oui, mais tu es mort dans mes bras et ton sang teinte encore mon manteau, et son odeur âpre l'imprègne irrémédiablement. J'ai du mal à réaliser, je crois. Le néant ne se fait que progressivement et pour cause, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'oublier, de t'oublier… J'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière, défaire et refaire notre histoire, notre passé ; j'aimerais te dire et entendre. Cela devrait être une évidence, pourtant j'ai du mal à me dire qu'il est trop tard. Que ce n'est plus, et que ça ne sera jamais.

Au final, tu m'auras mené où tu le voulais même à la fin. Pourquoi m'avoir dit une telle chose alors que tu venais de te condamner à mort ? Voulais-tu donc à ce point emporter avec toi ce qu'il restait de mon âme et de mes sentiments ? T'assurer que même au-delà de la mort, je resterais tien, impuissant, prisonnier de ton charme et de tes sorts ? Si tel est le cas, tu n'aurais pu trouver meilleur sort que celui de tes derniers mots. Tu as toujours su comment semer le doute dans mon esprit, renverser mon sens commun et bouleverser ma logique. Y arriver en si peu de mots est un exploit mais venant de toi, cela ne me surprend que peu. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si j'avais vraiment été libre de ton vivant…

J'avais fini par abandonner l'idée de te rejoindre dans la mort – c'était après tout le seul endroit où je pouvais être certain de te retrouver – et le Kamui des Sept Anges est venu me trouver. Il m'a proposé de récupérer ton œil. J'ignorais que ton souhait était de soigner cette blessure qu'il m'avait infligée et que j'avais bien docilement acceptée – pour ne pas dire voulue. Je sais que cet œil me rendrait la vue mais je sais aussi ce qu'il implique. Si je l'accepte, j'hériterai de tes pouvoirs, perdant du même coup ceux que je possède déjà, mon rôle d'exorciste et celui de Sceau. Je n'ai certes plus rien à protéger ou à perdre sur cette terre sinon ma vie, à laquelle je n'accorde plus la moindre valeur, néanmoins je ne veux pas abandonner Kamui.

Kamui se bat avec acharnement pour ses convictions. Je l'envie. Il est si différent de moi… Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il tombe, il se relève et avance dans la direction qu'il juge bonne. Si j'avais été comme lui, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, peut-être que… Peut-être que rien du tout. Je n'aime pas les peut-être, ni les si. Je pèse le pour et le contre. Devenir le prochain Sakurazukamori était de toute façon inévitable : c'est ma main qui a causé ta mort – comme si j'avais fait exprès, d'ailleurs –, alors le reste, on peut dire que ce ne sont que des dommages collatéraux. Mais accepter ton œil donne une dimension différente à la chose ; une dimension à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé.

Cela voudrait dire qu'une partie de toi vivrait en moi. Tu n'es donc pas totalement mort. Et si je peux te permettre de continuer à subsister à travers mes souvenirs et mon propre corps, je n'ai pas à réfléchir. Je prends la boîte que me tend Fuuma.

Je deviendrai toi.

_Fin_


End file.
